Falling Into Trouble
by c-wolf
Summary: Season 5 Buffy crossed with the anime Samurai Champloo. Two samurai and a girl fall into Sunnydale one day. rated M only due to occasional cussing by Mugen


Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Samurai Champloo

In a small town in Japan, Ethan grinned as he cast a spell. He'd finally managed to escape the American so-called jail. Now here he was, free again. The Japanese really needed to let down their hair.

Then he frowned as the symbols showing location and time changed by themselves. "What the…"

People in the surrounding area saw a flash. When a few ran up, all that was found was a black outline in the grass. It was in the shape of a man.

* * *

Dawn stared at Ben as the three minions of Glory walked up to them.

"Ben…"

He shook his head. "I told you…"

Then they both heard yelling from three voices, above their heads. They and the minions who had joined them, looked up.

(insert Divider Line)

Fuu smiled as she walked along the road. Things were right with the world finally. Granted she didn't know where she was going to do or what she'd do next… but life was going well. Then she noticed something and looked down. The ground was glowing. Then it opened up.

"AHHHH!"

Then she hit something soft.

She blinked dazedly, then heard two familiar voices yell out as well followed by groans.

"Now what?"

Fuu looked over to where Mugen was sprawled over some type of ugly creature. It appeared to be bleeding. He stared back and groaned.

"Great. What kind of trouble did you get me into this time?"

Then Jin sat up from another pile of bodies. "I don't think she did it."

Both of them stared for a second, then stared at her.

"What?"

They nodded at the man she was sprawled on top of.

"Couldn't you wait till you got inside?" Mugen said with a grin.

Fuu glared. "Very funny."

At that point a voice popped up. "Excuse me?"

They blinked and turned toward the young girl who had spoken up.

"Can you help me?"

Mugen sighed. "Can anyone understand her?"

Jin shook his head.

"Nope." Said Fuu.

"Figures. We can't go one day without trouble." Then Mugen grinned. "Just the way I like it."

The bodies started to stir.

"Guys?" Fuu asked. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Fine. Let's grab the girl and get out of here."

"Hey!" Dawn yelled as they picked her up and ran down the street.

Behind them, Glory sat up dazedly. "Whoever did that is going to die very slowly."

As they continued to run, Mugen looked at his two companions. "So, where the hell are we anyway?"

"Maybe she knows." Jin said, pointing at the complaining girl slung over his shoulder.

"And how do we find that out?"

A few minutes later, they stood in front of a closed store. Dawn stood next to them trying to talk to them.

"So why do you think this will help us understand her?" Fuu asked as they ignored the strange language.

Mugen shrugged and pointed into the display window at some books. "They look like your diary?"

"You looked at my diary?"

Jin sighed. "Can we go inside before you two start arguing?"

"Fine!" They both yelled, then Mugen picked up a planter and threw it through the window.

The alarm went off.

They stared for a second, then toward Dawn.

"Not again." She said as they picked her up and ran away.

* * *

Buffy stared at Giles. "There has to be another way."

"We don't have much time Buffy."

They paused as the house phone rang. Buffy walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" She paused. "What?"

Then she turned to Giles and handed him the phone. "A security firm says that your alarm went off at the store?"

Anya nodded. "I see you listened to me about…"

Giles rubbed his glasses. "Shut up Anya. And yes I put in the alarm. Now can we get back on topic?"

"Why did they call me?" Buffy asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because I listed you as one of the contacts, now can we please figure out how to save the world?"

* * *

After running for a little while, they paused for a breather.

"What the hell was that?" Mugen yelled.

"Don't ask me." Jin said as he stared around at the surroundings. He paused as two figures walked up.

"Well, well. Dinner is served." The figures said as their heads grew ridges.

Dawn groaned. "Why'd vampires have to show up now?" She picked up a branch, then paused as the two weirdly dressed men on either side of her drew swords. The girl that was with them drew her off to the side.

"What the hell?" Mugen asked. Then the strangers attacked.

Fuu looked at Dawns face, then yelled out. "She's scared of them."

"Now you tell us!" Mugen yelled as he flew back from a punch.

Dawn just watched as Jin slashed one across the stomach, and stabbed the second through the heart. Then he turned and started toward his fellow travelers.

Mugen groaned and stood up. As he did, Fuu's eyes widened. "Guys! They're still alive!"

He and Jin both looked toward the figures who got up and dusted themselves off

"This day just can't get any weirder." Mugen mumbled as the figures attacked. Then he and Jin started forward.

Dawn gestured at Fuu.

She looked over. "I can't…" Then she saw Dawn make a sign for cutting off the head. "Guys! Take their heads off."

Both Samurai nodded and did just that. Then they watched in silence as both figures turned to dust.

"That's different." Jin said quietly.

Then they and Fuu stared at Dawn as she started talking and gesturing again. They turned to where she was pointing and looked at a mansion half a block away.

"Well, why not." Jin sighed. "We've been in worse places."

All of them walked toward it and up to the front door. Then they opened it and walked in.


End file.
